Memory Of the Stars
by aimless.heart
Summary: Lucy loses her memory on a mission and Natsu tries to regain their friendship and kill the man responsible. What will he find at the end of the road? Will Lucy still be Lucy? (Nalu!)
1. The Lost Year

"Where am I?" Lucy tried to sit up, but was too sore to do so. She laid back down giving up on the idea of trying to get out of bed. She was covered head to toe with bruises and cuts that had marked up her face.

"Luce! You are finally awake!" A pink haired fire mage exclaimed jumping into the air out of joy and his signature grin washed over his face.

What do you mean… and-" She started but only to be cut off by the relieved man sitting in the wooden chair beside her bed. She was also surrounded by a multitude of vases of flowers, balloons, and get well cards. 'Get well from what, exactly?' She thought.

"On a mission with me, Happy, Gray, and Erza, some guy we were after fired some sort of spell on you. We don't exactly know what magic he was using but we do know you lost conscious and the guy ran away. But don't worry, Gray and Erza are after him right now so that bastard can get what he deserves…" He squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose at the thought and then continued. "I carried you back to Porlyusica's house in the forest which is where you are now."

"Happy? Gray, Erza? Who exactly…are you guys?"

"That's _real_ funny, Luce. Now lets go back to the guild. I'm starved and the rest of the guild is waiting!" He turned around heading to the door in excitement. You could hear the zeal in his voice as his smile returned.

The blonde looked down at the covers and twiddled her thumbs. Her bangs draped in front of her face shielding away her tears.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't remember. Please tell me, who are you!"

Natsu whipped back around to face her. His face desensitized as he moved closer to the girl, his eyes scanned her brown ones for any sign of deceit. When he found none, he reached out to the girl with his calloused hands. She rejected his with a slap to the face and shrunk under the covers in fear.

'Jeez, Igneel never told me how to handle these situations! What should I do? She would never forget about me would she? No. This is just one of Lucy's jokes and a really mean one at that.'He looked back at the massive lump under the comforter when his thinking was done. Or so he had thought it had been.

"Lucy, I don't think your joke is funny but man, seeing you as a giant ball under the covers is making it hard not to laugh! Hahaha! Especially how you're squirming!" Natsu started to point and laugh but realized she wasn't playing along and the silence in the room became almost tangent.

"How do you know me? Who are you! This is the last time I am asking you. Who are YOU?" Her, although muffled, cries knocked the wind out of Natsu. Making it hard to speak.

" I-It's…I- It's" He was having a hard time forming the words without also the threat of tears ready to steam across his face. He could not let Lucy see him cry. She had just woken up he should be happy. Shouldn't he?

"I'm going to tell Porlyusica you are awake…" His voice couldn't have been any more brittle. Natsu turned around yet again but this time his feet wouldn't budge, as if they were glued to the floor. He had wished that he could just get out of there and pretend that it all hadn't happened. If only he was there to catch her like he always had. Was he forgetting about Lucy like she was forgetting him? _Never_. He refused to think that way. Why hadn't he been there when she was attacked? Why couldn't he had been there to prevent it and what is more important than his best friend? He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. His mind was roaming in the clouds when he finally came back to reality when he heard Porlyusica's voice.

"I heard you screaming, is everything alright, Lucy?" Porlyusica spat as she casually skidded into the room, obviously annoyed with Natsu and Lucy's presence.

"How do you all know my name when I know none of yours! I want to go home, take me there now!" The celestial spirit mage practically shrieked and started to shake, her eyes darted side to side as she put her hands to her temples.

"You are not happy she is awake?" Natsu finally remembered where he was and growled at Porlyusica. She could really make him mad by making it seem Lucy being awake is nothing new. She had been unconscious for weeks!

"Please tell me! I have been sitting here with this weirdo for a good 20 minutes and he still won't tell me his name or where I am! Would you so kindly help me gain this knowledge?" She stated while coming out from her hide out, underneath the covers.

'There was good old sarcastic Lucy.' He thought.

"Boy, you must leave for her check-up." Porlyusica said, while reaching for stool to sit on.

"Why? I wanna stay with Lucy! I haven't been able to talk to her in weeks and shes finally awake!" Natsu pouted, blowing out his cheeks like a fish and crossing his arms.

"NOW!" The elder shouted, only to gain an even more agitated Natsu.

"What gives you the right to tell me if I can stay or not?"

"Unless you want your friend healed, I suggest you be on your way." Natsu looked at her quizzically until finally giving up his ground. 'As long as it is for Lucy…' He thought.

"Bye, Luce." With a wave of his hand, he was gone.

"Goo- WAIT WHO ARE YOU!"

"Calm down child. Let me examine your wounds and head. I am Porlyusica, I use healing magic and I take it you know who you are, _Lucy_?" She said, while taking a pen in her hand writing down all of Lucy's injuries. Then she started mixing potions.

"Um… yes I know who I am. Who was that guy and how did he know me?"

"First, why don't you tell me what you remember."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists trying to come up with an answer. "I-I remember… being at this shop in Fiore buying a celestial key. I think I bought Nikora. I hadn't made a contract with him yet though. I also just ran away from my house too. That big mansion was too lonely and depressing to live in not to mention my father." She let out a sigh. "After that I don't know"

"Take a look at your hand child."

" M-My hand? Why? W-"

"Just do it."

Lucy looked her hand. On the back was none other than the Fairy Tail tattoo. Had she really gotten into the guild of her dreams? "IM IN FAIRY TAIL? BUT HOW, WHEN?"

"You should ask the 'Weirdo' that was in here before. He is your closest friend."

"What is his name? I'm sure I can remember if you tell me!"

"His name is Natsu. I'll give you directions to the guild because your injuries have been healed so you may now leave." Lucy looked down and all of her bumps and bruises had vanished, giving her a renewed glow.

"You are not coming with me? I still don't know anything and…"

" I think it is best you sleep now. You will go to the guild tomorrow." With that, the old woman walked out of the room into the darkness of the next. Lucy laid down trying to close her eyes and contain all the information she had acquired from the few short hours she ad been up. The night slipped away out of her grasp into a new day.

* * *

**Ahhh this was my first story. I really hope you all liked it. I'm not the best writer around but hey, I can be creative if I want to. Feel free to leave comments I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima does. (I wish I did cuz Lucy and Natsu would already be together…)**


	2. Revenge

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Natsu was wandering with Happy in the forest around Porlyusica's house. They were making their way back to the guild. The atmosphere of the forest seemed lonely and depressing with dark grey clouds looming over, the wind picking up speed, and rain threatening to fall. He was only focused on going back to the guild. Happy knew better than to bother his friend. The dead silence between them kept the two even further apart.

Happy only dared to ask one question. " Natsu…is Lucy…?" Natsu paused in his tracks and whirled around to the blue exceed who was hovering right behind him. Happy stopped too and put a '_sorry for asking_' face on. Natsu grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Happy regretted ever saying anything. He knew Lucy was so important to him and it was a touchy subject. Natsu spent the days she was unconscious either at her house, moping around the guild, or his most popular spot; the wooden floor beside Lucy's bed at Porlyusica's house.

" Happy…" His anger vanished and was replaced by guilt. " I'm sorry Happy."

The exceed looked up and it seemed the awkward and lonely atmosphere was slowly diminishing. "Why are you saying sorry? You did do anything wrong."

"But Happy, I-I did. I became so-so obsessed with Lucy that- that I forgot my best buddy right here, along with the guild. The past three weeks has been rough but now that I know she is awake and healthy, I think things will brighten up."

Happy felt the urge to add on 'Youuuu likkkke herrrr' but he knew his friend was having trouble; he put the urge aside.

They arrived at the guild and slowly opened the doors with a _creek_ sound. The guild wasn't it's usual self. Without Lucy, nothing feels normal.

" Oi Natsu, how is Lucy doing?" The Ice Mage walked towards him.

" Why don't you go see for yourself droopy eyes? And what is the news with that bastard that did this to Lucy! What's his name… anyway, why are you and Erza back?" Nastu was getting frustrated. Everyone is going to ask about her; he should have known. But if they all really wanted to know, then why didn't they just go see her?

Gray, _by now_, knew better than to retort back to Natsu's comment. " We couldn't find him anywhere but we have some leads to his whereabouts. We are back to check on Lucy. Can't you just tell me? After all, that is what we came back for." Erza nodded.

" Fine." Natsu grumbled. He stood up on top of a table and shouted, " ALRIGHT, I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE SO LISTEN UP! LUCY LOST HER MEMORY OF ALL OF US!" He then slowly descended, with sadness devouring his soul. The guild's spirits shrank as if their hearts had been ripped out of their chests.

This time Erza was the one to break the silence but she stuttered when she spoke. " N-NATSU THIS IS N-NO TIME FOR G-GAMES!" She walked over towards the fire mage about to make him beg for his life with an evil glare on her face, only when she looked into his eyes that use to be filled happiness and determination, now scream shattered heart. She then took a seat next to the young dragon slayer and tried to console him by pressing his head to her chest; her attempt failed, he only gained a large bump on his temple and shrunk under the table.

Macarov came down from his usual spot in the guild, on the beams in the ceiling watching his children. He spoke with a certain air that made all of the members of the guild freeze and as if they had moved they would be killed on the spot. "Listen up my children! Someone has cursed one of our own with memory loss! We will all stand up to this enemy and fight for our nakama! NO ONES DARES AS TO TOUCH MY CHILDREN!" The whole guild was on their feet and screaming.

"IF HE IS A MAN HE WILL COME BACK AND FIGHT!" Elfman screamed.

" No one does this to Lucy! Lets fight! Come on Lisanna!" Mira stated ready to fight. She was like a big sister to everyone in the guild. No one harms her family.

Even Gajeel joined in. " No one touches bunny-girl. She is the squirts friend and nakama!" A blush crossed over Levy's face.

" Lets find that guy and beat him to a pulp! Shadow Gear is ready!"

" Master is right! We should all stand together! Nakama is nakama!" Laxus and his team assembled.

Natsu got back up and stood silently. Anger was swelling in his veins and his heart was breaking. No one dares do this to his nakama, especially Lucy. He then started to walk towards Gray.

" What was this bastards name?" Natsu sneered.

" His name… is Kioku no dorobō…"

Levy gasped and sputtered " As-as in… 'stealer of remembrance' ?

Gray nodded. " He gets all his power from stealing people's memory. No one knows what he plans to do with all the memories he has collected."

Natsu had a smug grin on his face. " Looks like this memory stealing bastard is on my list."

Erza was the first to correct him. " _Our_ list Natsu. Everyone in Fairy Tail!"

"Right, now lets go find Lucy and get her memory back!" Wendy added.

Gray sighed and dimmed the light on the situation. " But first we need a plan. How will we even find him? That fight we had in the street the other day only lasted about 2 minutes because he vanished as soon as he stole Lucy's memory. It was three weeks ago too, so he is probably long gone out of Fiore. Also we don't know how powerful this ' stealer of remembrance' is or what his target is."

"Gray has a point." Erza crossed her arms. " We do need a plan."

" IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE STRIPPER HAS A POINT! LETS FIND THIS GUY SO I CAN TURN HIM INTO ASHES!" Natsu stood up with flames in his hands swirling around him and his eyes burning with intensity. " I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

A small dark figure appeared at the door as it creaked open once more. The light behind the figure lit the guild and gave it warmth. Their normal was back.

* * *

**I got this done pretty quickly don't you think! Sorry it was a little on the boring side but I try my best! I don't really know how long I will drag this story out to because of school and everything so I'm thinking about at least 5 chapters… sound good? Feel free to leave comments and thank you so much for favoriting! It made my day!**


	3. The Guild

Sorry it took forever but here it is! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Her fingers were shaking as she tried to grip the knob. She turned away and covered her eyes with her other trembling hand as she grew nearer and nearer to the door handle. She continued reaching until her fingernails started to tap nervously with a _clink_ sound as they struck the metal. Her arm was perpendicular to her body as she dared not to look at what she was about to do.

Natsu was at the bar with Mira, stirring his drink inattentively. His head popped up alarmed when he heard the sound apart from the wild guild that surrounded him. He whispered to himself and let the words demur in the air... " Lu-...Lucy...?"

She finally gathered enough courage and took a first, creaking, step inside the mysterious and grand Fairy Tail Guild.

She took a deep breath and spoke. Her voice was a bit shaky. "H-Hi. It's La-Lucy. This is Fairy Tail right?" She waited for a response but only had eyes glued to her.

The entire guild was silent until Happy flew up to her with his wings as long and fluffy as clouds spread accentuating his tiny, little, body. His eyes began to water. He was a cry kitten and didn't want to be treated as such, so he wiped the droplets away.

"LUCY! WE MISSED YOU!" a frantic Levy shrieked. An _Aye_ was added after her sentence but it wasn't Happy who said it, it was the guild as a whole. Erza ran up to her along with the blunette in her usual armor, with her long red mane swinging behind her, and her bangs sweeping across her brow. A couple of others surrounded her in a sea of people. Lucy almost fainted at the sight of the powerful woman, _Titania_, before her.

The questions didn't cease to end_. Lucy! How is your head? Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you see into the future now? How is your head? Hey, remember me? How come you can't use your keys anymore? Is it because you don't remember getting your spirits? How is your head?_

"Uh- Yeah. Yep. I don't know... but it's ok... I feel great! But- OH MY GOSH!" Lucy was getting tired of answering until she spotted a certain white-haired girl.

She almost fell over at the sight of Mira-Jane. Mira was also in her usual outfit. A rather long red dress with a pink bow tied around her neckline, and a hair tie around her bangs to hold them back above her forehead with her beautiful white locks dangling just above her waistline. " MIRA! You- you have been my idol since I was little from _Source_!" Mira gave a small smile at the comment. "Haha, _Sorcerer_ you mean? Well, it's only me Lucy! I hope you feel better!" She turned around to walk away and thought, _Hehe. I didn't think it was possible for Lucy to forget her favorite magazine, especially since she read it when she was little. Wow, she really forgot just about everything. That is too bad, but this time we can be sure to only make great memories!_ She blushed and put her thinking aside and walked back over to the bar to a very depressed Natsu.

"Natsu, what are yu doing? Go talk to her! She only really knows you so far. It would make her feel more comfortable." Mira was a little surprised the mage wasn't all over the girl like peanut butter and jelly. He was her best friend.

Natsu crossed his arms, stuck out his lower lip, and slightly squinted his eyes like a child. "She called me a weirdo earlier. It just proves she doesn't even know herself! And it-it just doesn't feel right…she's not mine anymore sh-she's gone."

Mira-Jane frowned but then regained her smile. _Did he just say mine! Oh I knew it! But anyway, back to more important things... _She put his excuse aside. She raised her hand onto the back of his head and ruffled his hair. " Natsu, do you know what you are?"

The dragon slayer lifted his head with a blank expression. " Hmmm. Oi, you got me. What?"

Mira smiled brightly. "You are nakama. That is what Lucy is to you isn't she?" _And maybe even more… _Mira smiled deviously to herself. "And you would do anything for your nakama; even if it hurts…wouldn't you?"

Natsu sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't beat Mira her advice _AND_ her smile on top of it. Before he could even move a muscle, Lucy was already before them. She was in her casual blue and white heart cruz shirt, blue mini skirt with her keys attached around her waist, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Hey Natsu…" She looked down at the floor knowing what had happened earlier.

Natsu stopped wit his foot in mid-air and whipped his head to the side looking like a statue. His vest flowed in the wind and he swore he saw a tumbleweed roll by. "Hey… Lucy." Natsu was making the same awkward gestures as she had as he lowered his foot and arms down to his side. Yeah Mira, more comfortable, he thought. Natsu noticed that she had a different scent, not her usual vanilla concoction. It was familiar but somehow different.

"So, Porlyusica told me some information about the guild… she told me about you." Lucy lifted the corners of her mouth, hinting a smile.

The whole guild was watching them with their eyes wide and popcorn was spewing into their mouths as if they were at the movies. Natsu and Lucy were their personal entertainment.

"Oh, really? That's nice I guess… So, how are things?" Natsu was just making the conversation even worse. The guild's entertainment was becoming more horrifyingly torturous and suspenseful as each second ticked by.

"Uh, things, things are well, yeah..." Lucy awkwardly whistled and looked around the guild with her feet moving side to side. _Jeez Luce, why are you making things so...so hard? This isn't you. It isn't the same Lucy_. Natsu's thoughts became deeper and deeper until Lucy interrupted his thinking.

" Natsu… I think I am going to head out now, see you tomorrow I guess." The blonde waved and started towards the door. Gray gave him a shove telling him to go after her and Mira nodded in approval.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and gave her a smile.

"I'll walk you home. Then maybe I can trigger your memory!" Natsu finally started to perk up. It was as if something or someone had turned an emotion dial to 'happy' inside him.

As the two walked out Gray sighed. "Those two need some help or else they will never go any further. I can't believe the flame brain hasn't made a move yet!" Erza agreed, crossed her arms, and added, "That is if he even knows how he feels." Gray chuckled. "Seems like Natsu has finally found himself again. I always knew they would be perfect together!" said Mira.

Macarov had seen the whole incident and didn't bother going down to see Lucy. He loved his children. Of course he did, but in his eyes was the look of disapproval.

* * *

**OOOO Spicy! Sorry I felt the urge… anyway tell me what you think! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Mending

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

"HAHAHA DID I REALLY?" Lucy was gasping for air in-between her hysterical laughter. Natsu was telling her stories about the missions they went on in the past and the good memories they had made while they were strolling down the streets, heading to Lucy's apartment.

"Yeah, you did! You probably fell for it because you were a still newbie and all." Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He was happy he had his friend back... well, in bits and pieces.

"Oh, man!" Lucy moaned. It started to rain and grey clouds rolled above the two, overcasting the sky of Hargion. "I hate getting wet!" Lucy crossed her arms, frowned, and sped up her pace.

"And I hate listening to you complain. Why can't you summon the clock dude or whatever his name is?" Natsu waved his hand in the air above his head rolling his eyes, obviously very annoyed; but he was very confused. She would normally just whip out her keys without warning and there he would be, talking to the clock dude while it translated Lucy's mumbles into actual words.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why. Maybe it's because I don't remember signing a contract with him? I don't know half the keys I own. What is this one?" She was holding up Aquarius. This confused him even more. She already owned that key before they had met. That is how they beat that damn fake 'Salamander'. _Why doesn't she know?_ She also normally corrected him (very **_loudly_**) when he either forgot, mispronounced, or even called her spirits, well, hers. She thought of them as people, not a possession and treated them like nakama. He honored that. _Why isn't she acting like herself? Is this really what she was like before I met her? She couldn't have been. She was a good person; that was the reason for even teaming up with her. _Natsu's thinking became deeper as they approached Lucy's home.

"That is Aquarius... Luce we are here you can stop walking now."

She stopped her feet, and her body lunged forward at the sudden halt. "Right…" Natsu's breath escaped him as he pointed up the stairs to get to her apartment.

As soon as Lucy opened to door with the jingle of her keys, she noticed that Natsu wasn't behind her. She started to check all the rooms: the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room; there was no sign of him anywhere. But what she did see was dust, _everywhere_. She had only been gone for what, a month! And it was this dusty in here! She started to snoop on well, herself until she heard a _bang_.

Abruptly, the window over her bed flew open with a _smack_ on the wall. Lucy jumped frightened and was ready to swing at the thing coming into her room with a metal baseball bat she found in the corner next to her desk. She wondered why she even had a bat in there. She'd be sure to ask Natsu later. A figure appeared on the window's ledge and flew in. She swung and hit the dark being as it entered her room; _jeez, did she hit it_. Natsu was on the ground, semi-unconscious, with stars circling his head.

"WHAT… guh… ARE'AH YOU… DOING!" Lucy hollered, breathing hard with her hands going directly to her forehead pushing back her hair, overwhelmed. Natsu got up rather quickly for the size of the lump on his head.

Lucy was angry. You could tell too because she pouted in that cute way she always did. She blew out her cheeks like a fish, curled her lips inwards, and squinted her eyebrows. Her skin also started to burn up as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at the boy on the ground.

"I always do that! Why are you so mad!" Natsu remembered the first time he went over her apartment. She just came out of the shower to spot him in her chair and literally broke his skull, as well as Happy's. He cringed remembering that fateful day. But the good thing about that specific day was that it was also the day they became a team_. Where was Happy?_ he thought. He still couldn't believe he tricked her into that maid costume. _Boy, for a smart girl, she really is dumb huh?_

"What did you just say!" Lucy stomped her foot. He hadn't realized he said that one out loud. _Think Natsu think! You can get yourself out of this one! _"Uh, well, I mean why would you think that?"

"Think _what_ Natsu?" She was getting impatient. Her foot started to drum against the wooden floors as she took her hands off her hips and wrapped her arms around her body, crossing them. She tried blowing her hair out of face too, but that ended up in failure as it flopped down right in front of her eyes.

"Think that I wouldn't be there for you… ya think I'd just leave you here all alone?" This was a real thought of his though; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was always at Lucy's side. He wouldn't leave her alone and especially now.

Surprise set in at first on Lucy's face, but then her face heated up and so did Natsu's. "Is there a heat wave coming cuz woo! It is hot in here…right Luce… the heat is crazy!" He started tugging at his vest and scarf to show he was 'sweating' and he giggled awkwardly when he was done with the sorry excuse of his blush. But Lucy smiled.

"Natsu… don't you know how to control your temperature? You're a fire mage. And it's rainy anyway!" She smiled and laughed. Her hands went to her stomach and mouth, trying to control it.

"Yeah… uh…uhmm" He cleared his throat and his voice cracked as he choked out the 'Yeah'.

"Natsu, can you tell me more about your magic?" He was more than happy to tell her about his dragon slaying magic.

"'Course Luce!. I'm a dragon slayer! I can get my energy recharged by eating fire, but NOT my own. Why shouldn't I just eat Happy while I'm at it... You could say fire is like my fuel. I'm an ability type wizard obviously, and you are a holder type! Just incase you forgot…"

"Hah, thanks Natsu… is there any way someone can stop you? Have you ever lost a fight?" Natsu made a quizzical look. _Why is she asking me this? Why in holy Edolas would she want to know this?_

"Luce, why d'ya wanna know?" He took her by her wrists in both hands, and sat her down on the couch while he sat on the floor on the carpet.

"I don't know. I guess… to know if you can protect me or not. I mean if some big guy came up to me and took me away would you save me and win. Like if Kioku no dorobō came back to get me… would you win? He can figure out weaknesses pretty easily, so I just wanna know yours to protect you too."

Lucy put her hands together and bowed her head and resisted to make eye contact with Natsu. He smiled his trademark grin.

"I will always protect you Luce, and I guess it's ok if you know mine too. I mean, you knew it before so why not? Wow, it's gets me sick even thinking about it. It's-" Just then Happy flew in.

"Oi, Happy! I was wondering where you were little buddy!" Lucy laughed nervously to herself.

"Hey…Happy?" He nodded.

"Hey Lucy! What are you and Natsu talking about?"

Natsu started to answer for Lucy until she cut him off. "We were just talking about m-" " Talking about how everything is in the guild! Everyone is so nice! I am so glad I got to meet everyone today!"

"Natsu, we have to run home I'm so hungry! I would ask Lucy to make us some food or get a fish but she does't know us that well. It is rude. Plus I already checked her fridge and everything is spoiled anyway."

"Okay, then. Luce, wanna grab some grub with us?" Natsu sounded pretty happy. He and his best friend can catch up even more but this time without the awkward, now that Happy was around.

"Sure let's go!" Natsu and Happy went out the door while Lucy grabbed her purse and her keys to her apartment. She also took off her earrings, the little red hearts that her mother had given her when she was a child, and put new ones in. They were blue spheres with a diamonds in the center. She whispered. "That's better. I did it!" and then shut the door behind herself as she exited.

* * *

**Turns out I was joshin' when I said it would only be five chapters. Sorry, but its probably gonna go for a lot longer. What would you think if I tried Natsu's POV? Feel free to leave comments and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chicken Waffles

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (This is in Natsu's POV)

* * *

"WELCOME HOME LUCE!" Happy and I shouted. I opened my arms wide like a giant whale and smiled brightly, closing my eyes so she could feel more comfortable. I was happy I couldn't see Lucy's face 'cause it probably wasn't a pleasant one.

"THIS PLACE REAKS!" Lucy exclaimed while pinching her nose with her index finger and thumb. She stared at the sea of multiple clothing items, food crumbs, and dirt surrounding her as she entered the living room. "Natsu, when was the last time you cleaned this place?" I can tell the smell almost knocked her out because she swayed back and fourth, fighting to stay conscious. I don't know why I was fine, I mean… I had the stronger sense of smell.

Truth is I really didn't know when I last cleaned it. It was probably when she came here and did it herself. She could be really helpful like that sometimes other than being a big weirdo. "Uhhh the thirteenth month of July?" I scratched my head 'cause after I said it I realized how stupid I sounded. Uh oh, here she goes…

"Natsu! That isn't even a legitimate date! Why are you so messy and so lazy! And would it kill you to pick up a broom…" All I heard after broom was 'blah blah blah'

"Luce why are you such a bore! Would it kill YOU to lighten up!" Happy agreed with me. I crossed my arms and moved my head to the side signaling her to follow me. I brought her to my souvenir board. Ya know, where I keep all the things when we go on missions and stuff… I figured it could trigger her memory.

She started to look at it really hard with that Lucy thinking face. She squeezed her eyes really small, almost shut; then got up real close. She also drew her hands down to her knees.

"So Lucy, remember anything?" Happy asked her while flying behind her. She shook her head no but was still focused on this one job in particular which was kinda weird. As if she wasn't weird enough already. It was about this dude named Kazu. I remember watching Macao going on that job with Wakaba. They hiked up over the mountains to the other side to get to this small town called Bellinkaton. The dude they were after used some strange magic that could make people do anything he commanded. Sorta like hypnotism! They never caught him though… but they let me keep the flyer incase I wanted take the job!

All she said was "Hmmm" for a good five minutes and it started to annoy me so I picked her up over my shoulder and brought her to the kitchen. Then I sat her down at the table, pushing off all the garbage on top of it, next to happy. He already had a fork and knife in his hand and a napkin tied around his neck that said 'Fish Lover'.

I haven't cooked in a while because I usually just ask Mira at the guild to whip something up for Happy and I but now I get to do what I want! I also know I'm probably way better at cooking than that stripper! "I'm all fired up now!" I shouted as I grabbed the closest things to me, threw them into a pan, and cooked it with my flames. i started to laugh to myself.

"Happy, why does Natsu say that?" Lucy whispered as she leaned over to Happy. She should know by now that whispering doesn't do anything. I can hear everything! He shrugged and was already gnawing away at a fish he literally pulled out of thin air. Guess it was just me and Luce eating THE BEST CREATION OF FOOD KNOWN TO MAN!

I finished cooking and put it all on two clean plates. It kinda looked like chicken, but it also looked like a waffle. All I know is that it looks good, and Lucy does not. She was looking green just starring at it. "I'LL NAME IT, CHICKEN WAFFLES! BAM!" I sat down next to Luce but she go up and pushed in her chair.

"Natsu, I'm not too hungry. Take mine, I'm gonna go lay down in the other room. I'm pretty tired." I didn't mind her not eating it because now there was more for me! Also if she was tired she would usually go home… hey this is our first official sleepover!

When I finished eating, I went back into the other room to see where she passed out. I didn't really see Lucy anywhere, so I guess she is in the bathroom. She wouldn't leave without a goodbye; not even this 'old' Lucy.

I walked into my room and as soon as I saw my bed, I let my body topple on top of it and passed out. It was so comfy I could have probably slept all day.

Three hours had past until I woke up to a strange but familiar, scent. It kinda smelled like strawberries. I took in the smell again but this time, I wafted it towards me with my free hand as I was leaning on the other. I opened my eyes to find Lucy lying next to me mumbling "Natsu…get him…get…Natsu…" I guess the girl can't stop thinking about me even in her sleep. Hah, Luce. How the tables have turned. You use to hate it when you found me in YOUR bed, and room, and living room, and well…apartment. So HAH! Don't think I won't hang this over your head for a solid lifetime!

She had stopped mumbling and it looked like she was about to wake, so I held my breath. Her face relaxed and she laid back down cocooning herself in the blankets. I noticed she had new earrings on. The old ones were as important to her as my scarf was to me; they are the remnants of a lost parent. I don't know why but they kinda interested me. I reached my hand out to touch one of them; slowly circling the outer part with my pointer finger.

DAMMIT! I have awoken the beast.

I pretended to snore very VERY loudly and turned on my side. Lucy started to rub her eyes with her palm as she sat up on 'her side' of the bed.

"Natsu?" She waited a couple of seconds, then resorted to kicking me in the side screaming, "NATSU! GET UP, I HAVE A QUESTION!"

I stopped 'snoring' to answer her very IMPORTANT question.

"What Luce!" I said as she kicked me to get me up.

"Wh- where is Happy?"

Surprise coursed through my mind as I realized my buddy was gone. Where could he go? He usually slept on the cot next to mine.

"Uh, I don't know… maybe he's… back at the guild?"

She shook her head. "Natsu… I don't think he would be at the guild at 2a.m." I forgot the time but I felt energized from my nap earlier, so I went to look around.

"Natsu, I am going to look for him!" Lucy huffed, grabbing her jacket over on the chair getting out of bed.

"Luce, since when are you so worried about Happy? He will turn up. He always does, and he knows how to take care of himself."

"I'm going anyway Natsu. I don't want someone as close as Happy to go missing and for everyone to be worried about him like they were worried about me." Lucy was really serious about going. Her whole tone of voice had changed in .2 seconds.

"Okay Luce. Then I'm coming too!" I jumped out of bed and stood on top of it like I was the king of the world.

"No Natsu. It's my turn to do something for you guys. I'll go find him and bring him home. You can stay here." She started walking towards the door and clenched the knob.

"But, Luce! We are a team! We do everything together!" She had a weird smile on her face. It kinda looked like an overly sarcastic Grinch grin.

"I know." Is all she said as she left shutting the door behind her.

I rummaged through all my things and grabbed my supply backpack as well as Happy's.

"If she thinks she is going alone, she is crazy." I said to myself as I exited.


	6. Team Natsu

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

"Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted, gathering up dropped items as he skidded across the dirt trail, creating multiple clouds of brown. They were in the middle of the forest and on their way to find Happy. _He had to be around her somewhere…_ they thought. Lucy ran over towards the bushes and scoured through them, searching for a certain blue exceed. With no luck, she moved onto the next bush with a shrug of her shoulders.

Natsu had a myriad amount of resources in his arms from food to firewood. He also had an inflatable tent they could sleep in.

"Luce, come on stop walking away from me!" He ran up to meet the blonde. The boy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around on her heels. His face met Lucy's frown.

"Natsu… I told you I'd do this alone." The celestial mage retorted back, continuing to walk. Natsu groaned. "But Luuuuce!" He sounded like a seven year old complaining to their mother about not wanting to eat their vegetables.

After a moment of silence the blonde put her finger on her head and her eyes glanced towards the side. "Hey Natsu! I just had a great idea!"

"Yeah, Luce!?" Natsu shot back. His face brightened and his hands flew into the air, dropping all the supplies in a heap on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why don't you go to the guild and get Gray and Erza to help look! Then… maybe after we could all go on a mission as team Natsu again!" Natsu didn't question the bubbling blonde. He was just so happy that he could finally go on a mission again with Lucy. It's been a while.

"Oi, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said, turning in the opposite direction. "I'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow morning. Got it Luce? And I'll bring a mission!" Before Lucy could even open her mouth to agree, Natsu saluted her with his right hand and had already started towards the guild. He was pretending to be an army soldier, lifting his legs high into the air as he strutted down the trails shouting "LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT." every so often. Little did Natsu know, Lucy was lying through her teeth.

When Natsu finally spotted the guild he burst through the doors, content with the news he had brought with him to tell his teammates. He ran up to them a bit out of breath from running all the way to the guild.

"E-ERZA! GRAY! I-I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Natsu pushed through all the people in his way, spilling drinks and knocking over people in the process. Erza gave him a dark glare, for a reason Natsu came to realize and began to pray. From all the shoving Natsu had caused, someone slammed into Erza, making her fling her cake onto Gray. Gray had already taken off his shirt, but his hair was a mess. _That lucky bastard_ Natsu thought. He never thought his stripping problem would do him any good until now. When Natsu was done getting a good laugh out of Gray with the purple frosting in his hair, he whipped around to the tall and dark Titania. He gulped and reconciled for all his bad deeds in order to live to see tomorrow.

"NATSU!" Both the ice mage and sword wielder exclaimed in unison. Natsu wasn't afraid of commander tiny balls, but he was afraid of _Titania_. He bowed down to Erza putting his knees to the ground and quickly lifting his arms up and down grazing the guild floor screaming "Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!" This little act earned a smirk and chuckle from Gray, but other than that, his efforts were useless. The black aura had already appeared, and she was ready to punch him into the next millennium. Natsu hit the ground, denting it a bit.

Gray shouted. "That is what you get for messing with Erza and her cake!" Erza glared. "IS THAT A FAT JOKE?" Gray tried to get the word 'No!' out of his mouth but his attempt was as good as Natsu's. He soon arrived at the ground next to an unconscious fire mage.

"Idiots." Erza stated dusting off her hands and sitting up. She then realized the entire guild formed a circle around her but she just quirked a crooked smile. "Anyone else have a problem with my eating habits?" Everyone in the guild just shook their heads violently side to side, fearing the _S_ class wizard.

Erza then walked back over to the bar to grab another piece of cake. She sighed in discontent. Mira smiled. "Boys never learn… do they?" Mira asked rhetorically. But then the beautiful mage remembered something Natsu had said before getting knocked out by Erza. It was something important. Mira looked up at Erza who sat directly in front of her, and pushed her hair out of her face. "Erza, Natsu had something to say didn't he? He came in pretty happy." The woman concluded.

Erza set her plate and fork down on the bar counter. She ordered Natsu's presence.

Natsu ran to Erza screaming "Aye!" as well as Gray even though she didn't call him over. He came in fear.

"What did you have to tell Gray and I when you entered the guild?" Gray cocked an eyebrow, remembering the idiot's outburst before getting knocked out cold.

"Uhhhh… Oh yeah! Let's go on a mission! Lucy is coming too and we are gonna look for Happy also because he is missing…" Natsu stated the last part quickly because he wanted Lucy and himself alone to chat at some point. He could finally talk to her without her freaking out or it being awkward like their first encounter when she awoke.

"Woah, woah, woah, Natsu. What did you say at the end about Happy? Did you say he was milking?" Gray inquired. _Dammit you stripper…_ Natsu thought.

"Missing. You should maybe get your head out of your ass to hear more good." Natsu said with an air of triumph.

"And here we go again…" Mira sighed.

The mage's heads pressed together as their magic collided. Natsu had his flames swirling and dancing along side him while Gray had his ice magic slowly building up along the floor looking as beautiful and reflective as glass.

"It is hear better ya moron! Damn, you wanna go flame head!"

"Bring it on squinty eyes!"

"Icy bastard!"

"Flame breath!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Destructive dipshit!" "Double points for Gray for alliteration!" Cana shouted.

"Senior sensitive slimy sluggish stupid stripper!" _How is that for alliteration_ Natsu thought. The entire guild gasped.

"Hey at least I have a good body unlike this orca over here!"

"Alright it's on ice princess!"

The two pulled their colliding heads away from one another and started a push-up contest.

"ONE. TWO. THREE. COME ON AND CATCH UP! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ORCA!" Natsu said, not even breaking a sweat.

"SO YOU'RE CALLING ME AN ORCA HUH! THE ONLY THING BIG ABOUT ME IS MY D-!" Gray was cut off by a common fear of the two mages.

"ENOUGH!" Erza grabbed a boy in each hand by the skull with veins popping out of her head. You could hear each of the young males' skulls cracking under her immense strength.

Both their spirits shrank and they both choked out "...E-Er-za..."

She flung both the boys up on their feet and gave them a word of advice not the bother her again. They agreed with an 'Aye!'

"So Natsu, what time are we meeting Lucy tomorrow at her apartment?" Erza asked when her anger had faded away.

"Uh… I don't really know. We just agreed on in the morning..." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ok then why don't you go to her apartment and ask her now. " Gray snarled.

Natsu growled in return. "Fine! I guess I will!" With that said, he stormed out of the guild enraged.

* * *

**I'm sorry Lucy isn't in this one very much but I needed this to happen so that all the action can take place next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Questioning

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

"Stupid Gray! Stupid Erza…!" He grumbled to himself while walking through the town of Hargion. The small town had swarms of people bustling around like bees. There were merchants selling items to people on the street, children galloping and running along the stores playing tag happily, also a multitude of magic stores and gift shops.

Natsu made a mental note to come back to one magic store in particular to buy a gate key for Lucy.

"Boy, do I miss you now, Happy." Just then, Natsu had roughly brushed shoulders with a cloaked figure behind a merchant's stand. The man growled angrily, as did Natsu.

"Oi! What's your problem?" The tall, dark man shouted and put up his right fist. All that was noticed was white luminescent canines under the shadows of the hood that formed an evil grin. The familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Gajeel?" His mood went down hill from there. 'This is just peachy.' He thought.

"Took you long enough, Salamander." He crossed him arms and looked to the side, taking his hood off to reveal his long, tattered, black hair.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu inquired. Pantherlily thought this would be a perfect time to make his presence noticed by coming out of the shadows of the alleyway, his own cloak draping around his tiny shoulders.

"We are keeping a look out for master." Pantherlily casually asserted.

"Why would you be doing that?" Natsu asked only to gain a condemnatory glare from Gajeel.

"Man, you _are_ dense, aren't you?" Gajeel chuckled, looking back at Natsu.

Natsu took this as an invitation to fight. 'This metal head won't make me look stupid anymore!' he thought. He started to throw the first punch but halted at the vision of Gajeel's smirk.

"Are you going to tell him about _Lucy_." Lily whispered knowing well Natsu would catch it anyway. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyebrows deliberately and comprehended that the other dragon slayer would stop in his tracks at the mere mention of her name. However, his punch came closer than expected, stopping at the point of his nose. Anger was boiling inside of Natsu from frustration and Lily's lingering words.

"What about _Lucy_?" Natsu hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing you should worry about, Salamander." Gajeel snorted.

"LUCE ISN'T JUST NOTHING!" He huffed. "DON'T TALK ABOUT LUCY! You will regret saying_ anything_…" Natsu seethed.

"Gee-hee, looks like bunny-girl isn't just another pretty face to you, is she?" Gajeel questioned, returning his hood back to its former position.

"Aye Sir! Lucy is Natsu's mateee~" Happy flew up to the three trying to conceal a giggle; Natsu in complete shock.

Sweat dropped on each of the males' heads as they thought, "MATE?"

"O-Oi, H-Happy…where were you…? We were gunna conduct a search for you buddy!" The fire dragon slayer high-fived his favorite exceed.

"I went to the park with Wendy and Carla, didn't Lucy tell you? I told her to tell you because you were asleep." Happy took out a fish to gnaw on, the silence became almost tangent between the four fairy tail members.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair, trying to come up with an explanation for Lucy's actions. "Well, I guess she just… forgot? Heh, I better go meet her at her apartment to tell her the search is off. Come on, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, multiple thoughts running through his head on why she would lie. She never forgot anything. She was always there to remind him, not the other way around.

"Who cares what you do." Gajeel sneered while walking away from the two. However, Gajeel couldn't contain himself from his thoughts of bunny-girl as his 'mate'. Oh how he knew it all along.

"This just made it all the more interesting, Gee-hee." He whispered to his partner.

* * *

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment, it was ghostly. It seemed like not a single soul had been there for years. There was dust everywhere: on top of chairs, dressers, even the headboard of the bed. At her desk, the novel she was writing was nowhere to be found.

"Luce?" Natsu spoke up, thinking where she was. Her house was the cleanest place he knew. She wouldn't let it get all dusty like this; she nearly cleans it everyday.

It was Happy's turn to speak. "Natsu, she isn't here. Maybe she went back to the guild?" Natsu put his hand to his chin, concentrating on where Lucy could be.

"I got it, Happy!" Natsu jumped in the air. 'Who's the smart guy now?' he thought to himself, thinking of Gajeel.

"What's up, Natsu?" Happy asked, flying over above his best friend.

"I can just track her scent!" He ran over beside the blonde's bed and reached for her pillow, taking in the remnants of the vanilla fumes.

"Why does it smell different…like the way she smelled before? It's back to the vanilla perfume. She not sleep in her bed yet or something? Her scent hasn't changed on her." Natsu concluded, putting his arms behind his head, pacing back and fourth in the center of Lucy's apartment.

"Maybe she sleeps at Porlyusica's house because of her, now minor, injuries?" Happy questioned while rummaging through the little, square, and almost empty fridge in the kitchen. It contained a few rotten items such as: cheese, tomatoes, and milk. The shelf below the mutating substances only had a half a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"She really hasn't been here in a while, otherwise that cake would have been eaten. Lucy needs to start a diet, she gets too heavy to carry now." Happy shivered, picturing Lucy on top of him while shoveling cake in her mouth ordering him to carry her around like a slave.

Natsu walked into the other room to Lucy's closet, noticing her long black whip hanging on a nail in her closet. "She also left behind her whip, Happy. She never goes anywhere without it." He said mumbling.

Natsu closed the closet doors and directed his feet to move towards her desk. He found a list attached to the inside of the top right drawer of the old and wooden desk. It read:

To Do List:

1) Buy new clothes that NASTU HAD SO KINDLY RIPPED TRYING ON!

2) Call Cancer to get a haircut

3) Go Grocery Shopping: Eggs, Milk, Butter, Tea, Cake… etc.

4) Go on mission with Team Natsu to find Kioku no Dorobo

5) Finish another chapter in my novel!

Natsu noticed the red check marks going down the page only to find number 4 not checked (with the exception of number 5). He quickly grabbed Happy by the collar and flew out the window into the night with the note in hand.

"Luce… I'm going to find you, I swear to Igneel, I will!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy arrived at Porlyusica's house in the forest. He wanted to check her small cottage for a certain blonde-haired celestial mage. He knocked on the door repeatedly and harsh, but not until the third unknowing knock did the only woman answer.

"What dear boy? You know I don't like you humans, you're all the same." She answered briskly, clutching the knob in her venerable hands.

Natsu looked up at the woman ever so kindly, the look of uncertainty in his eyes. "I know but I would like to put that aside for now, if you would. Do you still keep Lucy here?" He then allowed himself into the woman's house and walked over to the couch, taking a seat with Happy flying over his shoulder.

"Boy, I haven't seen a girl by the name of Lucy." Porlyusica claimed, raising her eyebrows at the question.

Natsu leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and his right palm to his chin, thinking of a way to best describe the mage. "Yeah, she has been here for three weeks! You know, big boobs, blonde hair, large brown eyes… she is actually kinda pretty… in a weird way." Each description he made he gestured towards each body part. He made a circling motion around his chest, caressed his pink locks and pulled them up and down, and used his pointer finger and thumb to open his eyelids for emphasis of Lucy's eyes.

"Hehe, Natsu's mateee~" Happy added yet again, holding back a giggle.

The elder woman made a face of recognition but only to be covered up by confusion. "I do not remember your mate because she was never here to begin with." She sighed, walking over to make eye contact with Natsu. 'Back to the whole mate thing are we? She is so not my mate… that weirdo is not my mate! Why does Happy keep telling people that and why does everyone agree? Wait… is she?' Natsu shook his thoughts away to be pulled back into his conversation with Porylusica. "The girl, Lucy if you will, has not been here. I haven't seen her since the Grand Magic Games after being brutally injured by that disgrace of a woman, Minerva."

Natsu pounded his right fist against the arm of the couch while standing up, igniting a fire. "You mean to tell me that Lucy was never here? If this is a sick joke lady I'm not playing." Natsu stated with a scoff. He glared at the old woman with such intensity that if looks could kill, she would be dead on the spot.

Porlyusica grabbed him by his shoulder, nudging him slightly towards the door. "I highly suggest you go before it's too late, boy. I would hate to see your master in this state." At these words, Natsu took off with Happy at max speed towards the guild.

"LETS GO HAPPY! TO THE GUILD."

"AYE SIR!"

The two were off.

* * *

When they arrived at the guild, the doors opened shaking the place from a fiery explosion.

"Oh dear." Mira exhaled from her place at the bar, cleaning dirty plates after the members finished their meals.

"GRAMPS! GRAMPS! OI!" Natsu shouted, cupping a hand around the outside of his mouth and walking towards the center of the guild.

"Hey, what's with you slanty eyes?" Gray asked while Natsu ignored him, setting multiple tables and woodworks ablaze in his fit of rage.

"DAMMIT! HEY GRAMPS!" Natsu then grabbed the attention of the few guild members who weren't watching him burn the guild to ashes by storming up to Droy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a few feet from the ground.

"_Where is Gramps_?" Natsu spat. Droy's soul would have escaped his rounded body if it weren't for Erza who slapped Natsu across his cheek, leaving a red handprint.

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza shouted. The guild members whispered amongst themselves while Natsu put the poor man down.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN LUCE IS MISSING? I'M GOING TO FIND HER! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Natsu sped down the trail of wooden ashes he had left while storming into the guild enveloped in fire. He clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth, flashing his white canines.

Gray stood in his path along with Cana, who was a bit tipsy.

"N-Natsu, yur gurlferend is probelly somewherrre boringa. Like the liberaryy er aparrrtement (N-Natsu, your girlfriend is probably somewhere boring like the library or apartment.)" She put the bottle to her lips and took a last sip, finishing it off and throwing it behind her head.

Gray put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, slightly irritated with Cana's idiotic comment. "Look man, if it's Lucy in trouble, we are all here to help." Gray stripped off his shirt, leaving his jeans on. He put his vertical fist into the palm of his hand, letting his magic expand from the center.

Natsu stopped directly in front of the two and let out an irked growl. He lit up his fists again, a bright red and orange dancing around his calloused hands. His mind was everywhere but down on earth; his only thought was to save Lucy. His face showed the intention of murder and his heart was crumbling. He needed to find her.

"Step away from the door and you will be in one piece." Natsu said, letting a shiver run down some of the guild member's spines.

"Who said I have to listen to you pinky? We _are_ coming." Gray retorted, crossing his arms and planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Last chance before I burn you to ashes." Natsu said, his patience thrown out the window; that is if he had any. Gray and Cana stood firm. A few guild members like Erza and Juvia had joined in the stand.

"Juvia will fight beside Gray-Sama!" Juvia looked up at her unrequited lover and took his left bicep in her hands. Gray almost fell backwards from the inescapable lock Juvia had on his arm.

"Come on Happy, we're leaving. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Luckily, the members had dodged the attack but Natsu went ahead and took off with Happy.

The mages quickly went to run after the two destructive partners, but were stopped by an old and wise voice.

"Children, do not go with them. It is his duty to her." Macarov spoke from his usual spot on the railing of the S class deck, above the guild members. His small figure was dark from the shadows above. His legs were crossed and as were his arms. His tone reflected the amount of sedateness in the air.

"But Mast-" Erza spoke but was cut off by the powerful but small, man above her.

"You may follow, but only when the time is right, lend a helping hand."

"I see master. We will respect your wishes." Erza nodded respectively, and looked over to the willing members to embark to find Lucy.

"Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Laxus, and Cana, you come with me. The rest of you guild mates I expect you to do as master wishes. Am I correct in knowing you will do so?" Erza glared at the remaining members, daring them as to give the wrong answer.

In unison they replied, "H-Hai! (Y-Yes!)"

"Lets go!" Erza's team ran out the doors into the summer atmosphere. Gajeel was leading the way by tracking Natsu's scent with Wendy to help.

As soon as they were at a distance the master got down from his seat and strode towards the center of the guild. His footsteps silenced the whispers and comments that Erza had left.

"Lucy… has never returned. I have known this since she allegedly arrived at the guild three days ago. This type of magic is dangerous, but I expect the best from each and every one of you. If one of us cries, we all cry. If one of us has a dream, we share the same dream. Most importantly, if one of us is hurt, we are _all_ hurt. Right now, much of our nakama is in pain and it is our duty to help repair these wounded and aching hearts. We will find our family and fight to keep it safe from any harm or obstacle thrown our way. Now, let us create a plan to save my dear daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." Master shot up his right arms, pointing it towards the ceiling. His thumb and index finger jutting out while the rest in a fist. "This… is Fairy Tail!"

* * *

SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I HAD IT TYPED BUT I HAD ZERO TIME TO EDIT! Sorry, but I hope everyone had a great holiday and has a wonderful new year! Thanks for reading!


	8. Partners

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Natsu and Happy had left a total of two days ago. They were hungry, tired, and out of ideas. They were in the middle of an unknown forest with multiple tall, large, green trees surrounding the two, reminding them a bit of the fight with the Oracion Seis. The dirt trail they were walking on had fresh footprints, about the size of a petite woman. They showed no signs of resistance, but gave them a direction to head in.

"Happy, I don't have a good feeling about this one. Stay close to me." Natsu pushed Happy behind his left leg and Happy worriedly latched on. They continued walking and Natsu's features became tenser and tenser. He scrunched up his nose, and his eyes moved side to side suspiciously, as if someone were following them.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Gray toppled over a large tree root and fell backwards onto his rear. His clothes were already nowhere to be found.

Juvia came rushing over to her partner, desperate to pin blame on the evil being that had done this to the apple of her eye. "My beloved! Gray-sama, are you alright? Damn you! I will restore your honor by taking this tree down! FEEL THE WRATH OF LOVE YOU OVERGROWN WEED!" Sweat dropped on Gray's forehead as he sighed and watched her begin to pound the tree with everything she had, shaking it until it began to split. The tree hit the ground with a loud 'thud' after a water splice, it shook the earth to its core.

"Juvia! We are supposed to be quiet! Don't going pulling stupid stunts like that. I expect that from Natsu but not you!" Gray said, now standing brushing off the dirt from what's left of his outfit.

She began to wail. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and Gray shrunk back in fear. 'Oh jeez I'm no good with crying! Especially girls!' He thought.

"JUVIA IS SORRY! SHE DID NOT MEAN TO DISAPPOINT GRAY-SAMA! SHE ONLY MEANT TO RESTORE HIS HONOR!" She said, kneeling down grabbing Gray's leg by the jean material wrapped around it.

"O-Oi! It's alright! No need for tears! Uh, it's ok; no harm done, just try to be quieter next time." Gray said untangling her arms from his body and helping her off the floor.

"Gray-sama is right! Juvia will save her tears for when we emerge victorious!" She said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and with a powerful feeling washing over her system.

Gray slowed his walk, slightly perplexed as to why she said that. 'This lady is crazy…' he thought. Before he spoke he took a deep breath, thinking of his words to not upset the woman before him. "That isn't quite what I said…it's more like what Natsu said to Lucy but I guess that's what I'm saying. Anyway, we should really be looking for them two and Happy. We are meeting Erza and the rest of the team at the center of the forest in an hour to give back reports of our findings."

Juvia puffs out her cheeks and knits her eyebrows together. "Okay, Juvia understands but she has a question." She stops walking and stands next to a nearby tree, spinning a vine between her fingers. She is afraid to ask.

Gray stops and turns around to the water woman, and leans against another tree himself. "Um, what is it?" He puts the back of his shoe to the tree, leaving one slanted to the ground.

"What forest are Juvia and Gray-sama in?" She looked towards the sky and then back down at the ground, questioning if the forest was safe.

"We are in the forest of Bellinkaton. It's a small town over the mountains of Fiore. It's called The Forest of Recollection. It gets its name from all the people who travel to it. The people who have been in this forest have no memory of going in or out, leaving it an unsolved mystery for centuries. Some people think it's a myth but I have never met anyone who has been here. It is kinda fun to think of, like a puzzle waiting to be solved. Don't ya think?" Gray looked to Juvia and smiled, a slight pink tinge coming to his cheeks as a furious red one came across Juiva's.

"Sorry… I kinda talk more than I need to sometimes." Gray said, putting his foot back down and continued walking with Juvia at his side.

"It doesn't bother Juvia. Juvia actually likes it." She smiled brightly, showing her dazzling teeth.

'I have never noticed it before but… she is a good listener and really nice to talk to. I shou-' His thinking was cut off when he heard a crunching noise.

"JUVIA GET DOWN! He ran over to Juvia and tackled her to the ground. A large tree branch had come crashing down and would have killed the girl on impact if she wasn't in her water state of matter. This dream of Juvia's was short lived when Gray got up to inspect the tree. He traced his pointer finger down the broken branch and skimmed it across the tarred wooden trunk.

"Natsu was here. He must be close. We gotta go back to the meeting spot or Erza will kill us, but we also may have a lead on Natsu's whereabouts. Juvia, what should we do?" Gray looked into her eyes and she just about melted.

'Oh beloved, look at what you have cursed me with! Those beautiful sparkling orbs staring at me with such intensity under the hot sun. Oh how I have longed for you to look at me this way, dear beloved. Oh, my Gray, look how we have grown closer. Even though we are searching for my love rival, she will never have such intense gazes with you as I do. That is why, Gray my darling, we must go on together as one.' She thought as her eyes widened. She covered he mouth with one of her hands and lost herself in her imagination.

Gray tilted his head at the girl like a dog, and snapped his fingers in front of her face to regain her attention. She was flushing and the heat radiating off of her was so extreme Gray could feel it from his spot next to her. "J-Juvia…?"

"U-uh… WE SHOULD GO BACK!" She spat out quickly and turned away. She dreamily thought to herself once more. 'Oh, my Juvia, how you are correct! But we shouldn't go back! We should start a new! Let us go off and start our own family and raise little blue-haired children!' In her dreams, after Gray had stated they have children, he picks her up, shirt off and all, bridal style and skips down the forest to a quaint cottage to grow old in. By now she was bright red and on the ground flailing her arms and legs. Gray shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down to the ground and sighs. 'Of course I got paired up with her…' He thought.

"Alright, Juvia. Lets head back." He lifts her up yet again and the two walk down the trail side by side.

* * *

"Move it, Squirt! We gotta be at the center in 30 minutes!" Gajeel screamed at the solid-script mage running frantically beside him, as was Lily.

"Well, if **_SOMEONE _**didn't get caught on a turtle's back and had motion sickness, pretty weak may I add, we wouldn't be running! And do I detect fear in your, oh so mighty, voice?" Levy retorted. Gajeel was surprised she was even able to keep up with him for this long; he was slightly impressed.

"At least **_I_** am able to do something about this mission! Why are you even here! I can actually help find Lucy! What good are _you_ bookworm?" Gajeel roared, soon regretting his words as Levy stopped running.

"GOD DAMMIT Y-YOU IRON EATING METAL HEAD! DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I'M HERE YOU MONSTER! LUCY IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I INTEND TO KEEP HER SAFE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I WAS _CHOSEN,__**CHOSEN**_ TO BE HERE BY A WOMAN YOU FEAR." She stormed up to the now halted Gajeel, who stared at the girl in disbelief that she had the guts to stand up to him. She started to jab him in the chest with her finger and he backed up into the tree from the menacing glare she had plastered on her face. "I WOULD TREAT ME WITH MORE RESPECT IF YOU WANNA LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY!"

Pantherlily chuckled to himself as he spread out his wings.

Levy let out a huge gust of air. "Now, shall we continue, _Gajeel_?" She crossed her arms and pointed her nose towards the sky. The air of triumph was ruined by walking into a tree on her way out of his line of vision, but she still held her ground.

Gajeel smirked at the girl and swung her over his shoulders, setting her up on top of him. She at first rejected him by given him quick little punches to the chest, but then she relaxed into the position by resting her arms on top of his head with her hand to her cheek.

The pair began to run again, through the ominous woods.

* * *

**Short little chapter with my pairings! Who would you like to see next? Back to Natsu or pairs you would like to chose from the remnants of the team? Have a happy new year and thanks for reading!**


	9. I'm SORRY!

**I'm sorry guys! I'm not continuing this story until I revise it because it is not exactly how I want it at this point. So, I am going to delete it but completely rewrite the story. I'm so sorry it's after a long wait for the chapter too. It's just been pretty hectic at home and school lately and i'm really sorry for that. So after I revise and edit, I will publish the new version but it may have a different title. If you want to keep reading I could most definitely put 'rewritten version Memory of the Stars' in the summary. The chapters for the new story will be much longer and have much more Nalu than it does now. The plot also may change depending on how it pans out but the main concept is still going to remain. I'm so sorry but also glad you guys have been along for the ride! The story will be taken off the site after a week or so. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
